Let me make you feel good
by TexasGril
Summary: Sam knocked on the door hoping she was home. He had watched how her day had gone from tolerable to down right horrific by the end of the shift. He heard the TV on and wondered if she was going to keep ignoring him or just didn't hear him knock. He quickly opened his phone and sent a text, Open your door please. One-Shot


**This is again a One-shot. Time frame: Happens after 3.13 and 6 months after returning from UC. **

**I mulled this one over while writing ****_because you're beautiful_****. I am not so confident in my writing of an M story, but here we go. **

**This Chapter is Rated M**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

Sam knocked on the door hoping she was home. He had watched how her day had gone from tolerable to down right horrific by the end of the shift. He heard the TV on and wondered if she was going to keep ignoring him or just didn't hear him knock. He quickly opened his phone and sent a text, _Open your door please._

He heard a thud and then the door being unlocked. The door half opened and there she stood. God she always seemed to be half naked when he stopped by. There she stood in a tank top and yoga shorts.

She looked at him, "Sorry Sam, I didn't hear you. I was zoned out on the sofa. Come in while I put some real clothes on."

"No, your ok. I promise." He smiled breaking out his dimples. "I brought ice cream."

She broke into a smile, "That sounds great."

Sam walked into the kitchen and pulled out two bowls, he then found her ice cream scooper and proceed to dish out three big scoops for both of them. He sat down on the sofa with the bowls and looked at her. She was lost in her own little world.

Sam quietly said, "Andy."

He didn't get a response. So he tried a little louder, "Andy."

"hmmm."

"Your ice cream."

"Thanks Sam."

They sat in silence eating their ice cream. They had long since hashed out their differences after the UC. He had even tried to move on from her with Marlo. He watched Andy date a few different guys that her friends tried to fix her up with. What was the fireman's name thought Sam, Trev, Travis, Trey, oh, who cared. But once they both realized that they couldn't move on, they tried to make a go at it. Some days were rougher than others. All in all, they were still trying to figure out what to do about each other and where to go from here.

Sam finished his ice cream and put the bowl down. He looked at Andy who seemed to be savoring every spoon full. The way she licked the spoon, she caressed it with her lips and all he could think of was how warm and inviting her mouth was. Sam shook his head; he needed to get that out of his head.

Andy put her ice cream bowl down and sighed. "Thank you Sam. That was heavenly and much needed."

"I thought you might like it. I must confess, Nick told me about your day. After talking to him, I knew I needed to come by and make it better."

She smiled at him. "Thanks Sam."

Sam picked up the bowls and headed to the kitchen. "Not a problem. Glad I could help. You off tomorrow?"

Andy stretched out on the sofa, "Yeah, I am off shift the next two days. What about you?"

"I am just on call tomorrow. But I work the next day." Sam walked over to her and held out his hand. "Let me make you feel good."

Andy smiled and reached up and grabbed his hand. Sam pulled her to a standing position and started to lead her to her room. He walked her to the front of the bed and started kissing her shoulders. Andy moaned, "That feels so good Sam."

He pulled her tank top off and let it drop to the floor. He then proceeded to pull her yoga shorts down and she stepped out of them.

"You are so beautiful," he said.

He laid her down on the bed and tugged off her underwear. Then he slipped off his pants.

He kissed her again, pinching her nipples and roaming his hands all over her body. As she writhed, he began to descend her body, trailing his tongue along her abdomen and then lower. She gasped as he parted her legs with his hands and slid his tongue into her. Slowly, he began to circle his tongue, and it was only seconds before she exploded.

Rolling over, he stripped off his boxer briefs and continued to kiss her all over her body while he entered her. He was filling her up. She loved that feeling. He began to thrust slowly, watching her face intently with each stroke. She moaned as another climax began to build.

Suddenly, he pulled out of her and flipped her over, urging her up onto her knees with his hands. Then he was inside her from behind, grasping her hips and driving deeper into her. She climaxed again, letting out a cry of release. His chest grew damp against her back, and finally, she felt him shudder as he climaxed inside her.

Now the room was silent and all you heard was the both of them trying to slow their breathing.

Andy curled up next to Sam. She quietly said, "You always make me feel good when the world is just gone to pot." She smiled up at him and Sam smiled back. Andy then tucked into Sam's chest as he rubbed her back lightly. Andy slowly drifted a sleep.

Sam could hear her breathing even out and now that she had fallen a sleep, he could look over the damage from her day without her fussing that she really was ok at him. The bruises on her left arm and up her back were a deep purple. A kid that had decided to rob a bank high had gotten a hold of Andy. She had defended herself pretty well when the kid rushed her. Sam knew something had happened when Nick approached his office and knocked with Andy nowhere in site. Nick had said the kid pinned her to the squad car pretty hard when they got outside as a last ditch effort to get away. Nick ended up pulling his baton and whacking the kid in the knees to get him to let up. By that time, Andy was already injured. Nick had told him that she had been checked out by the booking nurse and deemed ok. Nick continued to inform him that the kid now was sporting a huge swollen knee and a sore jaw for going after Andy. He said booking handled him once they heard he had taken a run at Andy. Sam sighed as he continued to rub her back. He purposely took tomorrow off and told Frank he would be on call but he needed tomorrow off. Frank had raised his eyebrows at his request when he had asked at the end of the day. But Frank didn't say a word. He knew Andy had the next two days off and with the word go around the barn that Andy and the bank robber had had a go around, he knew Sam would be soon standing in his office. Frank granted it. Sam didn't even have to say why he wanted it.

Sam slowly mulled over how he would make Andy breakfast in the morning; they would sit and watch mindless TV and just relax for the day. They both could stand to use it and she would be more likely to take it easy if he was here. Sam closed his eyes, hearing Andy lightly breathing next to him. He then drifted slowly to sleep.


End file.
